Lin
Lin Lee Koo (リンリー・クー, Rinrī Kū, Lynlee Ku), better known by her nickname Lin, is one of the eight main playable characters of Xenoblade Chronicles X. She is the deuteragonist and the narrator of the main story's prologue and epilogue. She is called Linly by Tatsu. Lin is the second party member to be revealed after Elma. She is described as a genius and is an expert engineer at BLADE. She is a member of the Outfitters Division, involved in the development of the Skells. Appearance Lin is a thirteen year old girl, who has a typical female teenager body type. She has a black chin-length bob cut hairstyle, and she has black eyes. Her bang extends across her forehead and reaches as far as her eyebrows. She has two Monado hairpins on the upper sides of her head. Personality Lin is an energetic young girl who is deeply fascinated with the Skells and anything related to machines. Even though Lin talks like a teenager girl would, she is actually shown to be a very intelligent individual. She respects Elma even when she teases her. Lin thinks of her as a very cool person. Lin and Tatsu seem to have developed a strong sibling-like relationship. They constantly bicker and tease each other like little children, often due to Lin's jokes about cooking Tatsu. NPC If she is not in the party, Lin can be found in the BLADE Barracks cooking food, with Tatsu next to her. She can join the party if asked by the lead party member. If Lin is in the party, Tatsu automatically joins as a guest. Similarly, if Lin leaves the party, so will Tatsu. In Battle The Class of Lin is Shield Trooper. She wields a Shield and a Gatling Gun. Her two unique Arts are Fire Carnival and Drum Bash (Melee). Story Lin is first seen shortly after Cross enters New Los Angeles for the first time. Cross and Elma witness Doug trying to pilot a malfunctioning Skell, before crashing it nearby. Lin is then seen driving over to check on the Skell's situation. After analyzing the Skell, Lin welcomes Elma back from her quest and introduces herself to Cross. She then joins the party, accompanying Cross and Elma for the entire plot. Trivia * Lin's hair clips resemble the Monado. It is unknown if they serve any purpose, however. Gallery Lynlee mobile site render.png|Lin File:Xenoblade Chronicles X - screenshot6.jpg|Lin piloting a Skell File:Rin looking down.png|Lin XCX.1.14.12.jpg|Lin in New Los Angeles Lynlee in combat.JPG| Lin attacking the enemy G img tsukamoto01.jpg|Official Art G img suzuki01.jpg|Official Art G img kojo01.jpg|Official Art Lyn character shot.JPG|Lin in shock and sadness over the attacks on New Los Angeles JNt9hl9.jpg|Lin Lyn driving.JPG|Lin driving Lyn shot.png|Lin Lyn shot 2.jpg|Lin Lyn sweater.png|Lin Lynlee point.png|Lin Lynlee and Tatsu doll.JPG|Lin piloting a Skell with Tatsu on the left Lynlee head avatar.png|Lin NoA-Young-Cinicula.jpg|Battle against a Young Cinicula Category:Characters in X Category:Female Characters in X‎ Category:Protagonists in X Category:Playable Characters in X Category:Humans Category:Lin Category:New Los Angeles NPCs